transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of the Wikia
Only admins may edit this page! This page is subject to change via the collective will of the Administrators. This is the Constitution of our Wikia, written by the Admins, for the betterment of the Fanon. In order to be a part of this Wikia, every participant must be aware of the rules, no matter the age. This being said, if you participate in this website, you implicitly agree that you have read and understand all of the following rules and regulations, and will abide by them as such. 1. If you break any of the rules, the admins will give you a warning, or, by their discretion, possibly more than one. 2. If you ignore this/these warning(s), you will be banned for a week as a result (this may happen immediately if you break a more serious rule). 3. If you continue to disobey the rules after being banned for a week, you may be banned indefinitely (this may happen immediately if you break a very serious rule). Rules *Always listen to the Admins. They know the rules of the Wikia and wish to keep the peace. Do not question their judgment, argue, or complain. Simply fix your mistakes and learn better next time. *Treat everyone with respect. Do not harass or insult anyone. Do not put down other people's work (this is different from constructive criticism.) *No extreme flaming. Anyone who cannot control their anger, assume (you know what they say about assuming) that others are angry with them, or otherwise cannot control their emotions, will not be tolerated. *Keep everything PG-13 and keep it clean. Remember that most of the users (with the exception of Solar :P) are not old enough to watch anything over G or PG-13 movies. No adult content or strong profanity will be allowed (weak language may be allowed between the more mature users likely by their OCs if they can handle it appropriately and avoid using it around the younger kids). Report any offensive language (even in private chatrooms) to the admins immediately. OCs are allowed to have relationships and even have mates, but no content that you would not find in a PG-13 movie. Breaking this rule can be the cause for immediate expulsion from the group. *Obey copyright laws. This is a legal problem here. If you take someone else's ideas or use their characters, without giving them credit or asking for permission, you are breaking the law and can be severely punished and fined as a result. Not to mention that we will not associate with those who wish to illegally steal (Yes! Legally, this is considered thievery) the ideas and characters of the others. *Do not vandalize. Editing any page in a destructive manner will result in immediate expulsion from the group. If a page says do not edit, do not edit it! Do not edit a private page without permission. Posting relevant pictures onto openly editable pages is allowed. *No badge farming! Do not put pictures, articles, or categories where they do not belong or for no purpose. This is also considered vandalism. Badge farming is basically you saying, "I do not care about the work everyone else has put into this group. I can get credit in five minutes for the work that everyone else has spent months doing." This will cause for an immediate banning for a short time to prevent anymore farming. This may be extended if other users and admins agree to extend it. Any further farming may result in permanently being banned. Badges are used to encourage hard work and activity. Cheaters NEVER win. *Don't be inappropriate, offensive, insulting, or vulgar. That means you can't make fanfictions with wikians as characters (except yourself) unless you get their permission. And it also means that you can't make inappropriate jokes. Basically, if it's something you wouldn't want your school principal to see, then it's probably not allowed. Admin-Specific Rules *Please do not put random stuff on the main page. Stuff you make, like YouTube and quizzes? OK. Random stuff like "Hey guys, I like pie!" or "fasjhlkasdj;sladja;s" will not be tolerated and MAY result in a demotion. It will almost certainly result in a mild-to-moderate scolding. *If Admins wish to perform a big act (deleting someone's page, banning someone) then they must consult with at least one other Admin and an agreement should be made. Misusing the admin privileges may result in being demoted. *Promotions should be made with the consent of multiple admins and, if possible, bureaucrats. Don't go around willy-nilly making tons of chatmods. *If you are made an admin, do NOT block anyone for no reason. *There is a new inactivity rule pertaining to admins. If an admin is inactive for at least a year, then they may be demoted. If an admin has been inactive for a month, we'll try--we may forget--to leave a message on their wall. We'll try to do a few more warnings before a year is over. Once it's been a year, the active admins will discuss their inactive member and decide if his or her adminship should be revoked. What You Should Also NOT Do *Do not create any characters that go against the rules. . This pretty much says it all. If you try to RP with overpowered characters, you will probably be ignored. *Please do not have your characters spontaneously appear in our RolePlaying Rooms. These are usually mature areas with mature participants who take this sort of thing seriously. If transformers just start appearing out of nowhere and talking babble when they have now reason to, then you will usually be ignored by the others. Have it all fit and make sense. *Do not create pages that are blank or are stubs and never use them again for anything. These will most likely be deleted. *Do not create scenarios that do not make sense in a roleplay. (This is more allowed in a fanfic, however.) *Do not kill anybody else's character on a fanfiction or roleplay without permission. *No random typing! Example: jfhsrfjv jxdgfjgjxfhgffjfhgjghasgdsd *Do not abandon a roleplay session. Those who take it seriously may end up waiting for a long time for their characters to have a reaction to their actions. Besides, having a lot of characters mingling at random in one area ends up with several plot holes and all around confusion. What You Should Also Do *If you have any questions whatsoever, ask an admin. They know almost everything that is happening and has happened on the Wikia. If you are unsure of anything, the admins will be more than happy to help you. *Create a profile so that we may keep tabs on who is who and put a face to your name. *Only create characters that can be used. *Make sure pages and characters go into the right categories. *If you can RP try to do so. Anyone can create a Chatroom. *Create a page for your characters before you use them. Also make sure that you get permission to have your character added to a side (Autobots etc.) *Check out the various fanfiction stories and all the amazing art that the excellent members of our Fanon have to offer. *Be active and have fun! Something Just in case if anyone in the wikia has to contact one of the Administrators or something... here's a list... I have to painfully add my name... (I am sure someone else will fix this list if I miss anyone...) Bureaucrats *' Negora1' Administrators *PhoenixFire82 Rollbackers Chat Moderators Category:Browse Category:Help